


Ignite

by GarnetSeren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Festival, Bisexual Male Character, Chocobros - Freeform, Cosplay, Dating, Dress Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Flirting, Food Kink, Friendship, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Seduction, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Very Mild Food Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: Nothing is true, everything is permitted... it's an interesting motto to live your life by. And whilst in Lestallum, where a tale is told; a story of the looming shadow of oppression, and a hero who rose in resistance, it's hard not to get swept up in the mystery and intrigue.At least, that's what you told yourself, as you fully immersed yourself in the Assassin's Festival, dragging your four companions with you; though some came more willingly than others.***A prequel to Light in the Dark, previously titled Smoulder. Alternating PoVs, one chapter for each character. Takes place during the Assassin's Festival, but with no real spoilers***





	1. Chapter 1

You were impressed. That's all you really had to say about it. You were seriously impressed.

Lestallium wasn't exactly your favourite place in the world; the streets too grimy, the weather too hot and humid, but you couldn't fault them right now. The town looked amazing. You daren't count the amount of lights you could see. String lights and lanterns alike, all shining brightly against the backdrop of the setting sun, that painted the sky in warm shades of pink, orange and purple.

The smell of delicious street food filled the air, the scent of spices thick on the balmy breeze; though the usual sizzle of cooking oil was barely audible amongst the lilting melody of flutes and mandolins. The normally busy streets were utterly packed, all of the crowd in fancy dress, and you couldn't help grinning at the sight. You were so glad you'd convinced Ignis to bring you all here, as a surprise for the youngest members of your group.

“Dude! Check it out!” Noctis gasped.

“Oh em gee! Look at 'em go!” Prompto enthused.

The pair were starring up at the ridiculously high wooden tower, that had been erected on Lestallium's main street, overlooking the town's renowned vista of Cliegne and the meteorite.

Of course, since you'd arrived during the annual... and famous... Assassin's Festival; organised by the legions of Assassin's Creed fans the region had, there were scores of people lining up to do one of the game's most iconic moves: The Leap of Faith... as a moderate fan yourself, you were rather hoping to get the chance to have a go.

“What kinda crazy stunt is that?” Gladio muttered, looking horrified.

“The Leap of Faith... one of the Assassins' most astounding acrobatic feats,” Ignis explained.

You couldn't help but smirk. “Thought you didn't play, Iggy?”

He cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. “Yes. Quite.”

Prompto unexpectedly grabbed your hand. “You gonna do it?”

You shrugged, pointedly ignoring how your boyfriend's gaze was burning a hole at the back of your skull.

“Sure. Why not?” you replied. 

Before Gladio could say anything, a raucous cheer erupted from the crowd, as the latest assassin jumped from the platform. The prince gasped, his eyes as wide as saucers as he watched the impressive spectacle.

“You want to do it, don't you, Noct?” Prompto grinned.

Your illustrious leader tried to play it cool... by finally snapping his jaw shut. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Sure, your highness, sure...” you snarked.

“Oh... I think you do,” Prompto agreed, chuckling.

As you walked through the bustling crowd, you hadn't expected to suddenly end up with an armful of blonde. Surprisingly, it wasn't Prompto; who had a habit of tripping over his own feet when he wasn't paying attention.

Laughing, you squeezed Cindy back, making a point of swiping her trademark baseball cap, before waving a greeting to Holly, who was a few paces behind. Unceremoniously, you dumped Cindy's hat over Noctis' spiky hair; as much to annoy the prince, as it was to hide his identity.

However, his sputtering indignation wasn't nearly as noticeable, as the startling shade of scarlet Prompto had suddenly become.

“H-Hey... Cindy,” the gun-slinger stuttered.

You and the blonde bombshell exchanged a knowing looking, but both were kind enough not to tease the poor guy. It was no secret Prompto had it _bad_ for the mechanic; what was lesser well know, was that Cindy was warming up to his boyish charms.

Though before anything could be said, Holly quickly joined you all, explaining to a clearly confused Gladio what the festival was all about. You couldn't help grinning when she mentioned costumes... it had been a long time since you'd had a reason to play dress up; it sounded fun.

You weren't the only one who thought so.

“Can we wear them, Noct? Can we? Can we? Can we?” Prompto begged.

You bumped your hip into Ignis', and when he glanced at you, you raised an eyebrow in question. It was evident how excited the youngest member of your group was... it was also obvious that the prince-come-king was trying to hide his own enthusiasm.

After everything that had happened, it was clear they needed a chance to just let rip for a while, and you couldn't see the harm in indulging them. Gladio would be a hard sell, but Ignis had inadvertently let slip he was a closet fan of the games, so you hoped he'd take your side on this one. Thankfully, the corner of his gorgeous lips twitched in a barely there smile.

“They would certainly serve as an ideal disguise, given the current state of the town,” he mused.

Prompto let out a whoop of pure joy. Gladio gave you an unimpressed look, which you quickly disarmed with your most charming smile. Shaking his head, your boyfriend slung an arm over your shoulders, kissing the top of your head, as you all waited in line to collected your bags from the stall Holly directed you to; Cindy included.

Before long, you were each carrying a surprisingly heavy paper bag, as you made your way to the Leville. It didn't take long for Ignis to procure a room for you all, though the moment Iris found out you were at the hotel, she bundled you and Cindy off to her room to get ready.

You couldn't help grinning that your adopted little sister was eagerly taking part in the festival, managing to score a Mary Read costume; a brown overcoat worn over a white shirt and crimson waistcoat. Along with tan trousers, brown calf high boots, and a blood red sash.

The costume you had was based on Evie Frye; a charcoal grey hooded overcoat, worn over black leather trousers, a white blouse, and a deep purple waist coat. Along with black knee high boots, black assassin bracers, and a vivid red cloak which draped over your right shoulder.

Whilst Cindy was styled after Aveline de Grandpré; a black leather jerkin over a white long sleeved shirt, accompanied by black leather trousers, and thigh high boots. Of course, she also had Aveline's signature orange-red sash, black tricorn hat, and black assassin bracers.

The three of you grinned at each other, happily posing for the photo Talcot wanted to take. And after snapping a few more pictures, just for good measure, you decided to head for the guys' room. After knocking only once, you were confronted by two very authentic looking assassins.

Noctis was dressed as Altair; the iconic white hooded overcoat, over cream trousers. Accompanied by brown calf high boots, wide brown belt and brown assassin bracers.

Prompto had gotten a Kenway costume; white and blue hooded overcoat, along with grey trousers, brown boots, bracers and dark red sash belt. Both looked pretty good in their outfits, and they happily joined in posing for more photos.

Gladio and Ignis however... well, you weren't exactly sure who they were supposed to be. Their costumes were a lot more revealing than you'd imagined; more gladiator than assassin... _not_ that you were complaining.

More than half their torsos were on display, as well as their biceps. The tight fitting trousers showcased their thighs brilliantly through the gaps in their... 'kilts' you were going to call them. They really were strange costumes; and you wondered if perhaps they were based off the newest game... the one you hadn't had the chance to play, before Insomnia fell. Not that it really mattered, since they both looked so damn  _good_.

Of course, you got to see your boyfriend in all his glory every night; and most of him was on show all day as well... also something you were never going to complain about. Gorgeous tattoos over mouth-watering muscles; certainly nothing to grumble about as far as you were concerned.

But it was Ignis you couldn't take your eyes off, his lithe body filling out the unusual costume incredibly well. Showing off a hint of a six pack, and well defined arms. He looked _delicious_. A whole load of fantasies were trying to worm their way into your mind, and if the look Gladio was currently giving Ignis was any indication, you knew you weren't the only one.

Thankfully, no one else seemed to notice your boyfriend's gaze, but you still caught his eye and smirked. He simply grinned back at you.

“Wow. These look just like the real thing,” Prompto gushed.

“ _Is_ the real thing this revealing?” Ignis asked, staring at his own reflection in the mirror.

“Is somebody shy?” Gladio drawled, using the opportunity to eye up the man again.

“No, it's... simply a new sensation,” Ignis replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Iris smiled, brightly. “You look really good,” she said to the room in general.

“I know,” Noctis preened.

“Y'all showin' me a whole 'nother side of yourselves,” Cindy smirked.

“Not by choice,” Ignis grumbled. “The outfits are revealing by design.”

Chuckling, the others made their way down to the hotel's lobby, though you hung back; your hand indulgently resting on Ignis' bare bicep to catch his attention. His eyes gave you a once over, before he blushed, evidently realising what he was doing.

In moments like this... and there were many... you couldn't help wonder if your attraction was reciprocated; you were fairly convinced it was. But of course, before you could even think to say anything, Prompto was hollering up the stairs, demanding you both hurry up. You rolled your eyes good-naturedly, before smiling at Ignis.

“I think you look great,” you told him, honestly. “Actually, you look really sexy.”

His blush intensified, as he coughed nervously. “As do you.”

Taking pity on him, you simply smiled warmly, before jogging down the ornate staircase to join the others. Ignis quickly followed.

As soon as you arrived, Gladio gave you a knowing smile; licking his lips, before pushing himself off the pillar he was leaning against. However, instead of saying anything, he quickly turned his attention to Noctis and Prompto, giving the pair a calculating look, before his smile turned into a wicked grin.

“Well... I'll see you guys later. The ladies and I have some catching up to do.”

Prompto practically pouted. “And what are we supposed to do?”

Noctis waved a hand in your direction. “You see her everyday.”

“And night,” you agreed, smirking. “That's why I'm off out with Ignis.”

Your bespectacled friend blinked in surprise, before smiling at you warmly. “It would be an honour to escort you.”

Cindy grinned. “Besides, Muscles here owes me and Holly a drink.”

“He really should stop playing poker against them,” you stage whispered.

“B..b...but...” Prompto sulked.

“Let's check out the festival,” Noctis interrupted. “Come on.”

“Okay,” the gun-slinger sighed.

“We'll reconvene tonight, here at the Leville,” Ignis stated, ever the practical one.

“Sounds good,” the prince called, already pulling Prompto out the door.

Shaking your head, you smiled as you watched them disappear into the crowd, before you turned your attention to your boyfriend; who was giving you a blatant up and down. You rolled your eyes, completely unphased by Gladio's antics, before you pulled him down to plant a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Behave,” you warned, grinning.

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” he retorted.

“That leaves very little out of bounds,” Ignis replied, deadpan.

Laughing, Cindy dragged Gladio out of the hotel, before it could become a verbal sparing match between the pair. You returned the blonde's raised hand of farewell, before they were also swallowed up by the crowd.

Without thinking, you linked your arm with Ignis', and glancing up at him, you were surprised to find him regarding you with a look that could almost be called adoring. It made your heart beat _just_ a little bit faster, and made you wonder if it might be time for you and Gladio to finally approached Ignis. Then again, you'd need your boyfriend for that conversation, so you pushed the thought to the back of your mind... again.

“Shall we, Mr Scientia?”

Your tone was light and teasing, even as you smiled at him warmly. However, you hadn't expected Ignis to rest a warm hand over the top of your own, as it rested in the crook of his other arm. Without meaning to, you giggled at the absurdity of it... given your costumes, the pair of you must have been quite the sight.

“What did you have in mind, my dear?” he asked, leading you to the door.

“Don't worry, Iggy, I'll show you a good time,” you winked.

You'd learnt a while ago; after one too many late nights staring at the dying campfire together, that when out of ear shot of the others, Ignis wasn't beyond flirting back. It was never a guaranteed thing, but always enjoyable when it happened. To your delight, he didn't let you down, as he murmured:

“Of that, I have no doubt.”


	2. Chapter 2

Arm in arm, they strolled through the crowded streets. Every so often, Ignis caught her looking at him; it was only the occasionally glance, usually out the corner of her eye, but he noticed.

As discretely as he could, Ignis tried to tug the folds of material to cover more of his chest. He hadn't exactly lied to Gladio earlier, he wasn't shy, not exactly... he just had no experience of exposing his body to anyone other than himself; never mind flaunting it in public. It was an experience he needed to acclimatise too, but having her gaze continuously wander to him, only served to make Ignis feel more off-kilter.

“I know I look ridiculous,” he sighed.

“You look great,” she replied, without hesitation.

There was an usual tone to her voice, that caught Ignis' attention. If he didn't know better, he'd have wondered if she was interested... in _him_. But that thought was even more ridiculous than he looked.

She was with Gladio, and Ignis knew he never stood a chance against his best friend. He should know, he'd been quietly pining after the warrior since they were teens; and too make matters worse, Ignis had realised some months ago, he'd also developed feelings for the man's girlfriend.

He'd have called it a crush, but knew he'd be lying to himself. The way he felt about both of them went much further than simple infatuation; not that he'd ever admit that out loud.

Still, that didn't stop his breath from catching, when he glanced at her. Her beautiful face was illuminated by the warm festival lights, the balmy breeze ruffling her hair gently, as she smiled up at him. Ignis had to bite the inside of his cheek, just to stop himself from being an idiot, and leaning down to kiss her.

She was stunning. But thankfully, before his silence had gone on long enough to be noticeable, a man in a black overcoat, green waistcoat and black top hat was calling them over. Ignis blinked in surprise, completely unaware they had wandered onto Lestallium's main street.

Chuckling, she pulled him over to the man; who was apparently taking photos of festival goers.

“Surely the happy couple wants a souvenir,” the man smiled.

Ignis was about to correct his assumption, when she suddenly shrugged. “Sure, why not?”

In a daze, Ignis let her lead him over to the photo stage; a little archway of twinkling lights, set up on the side of the road, overlooking the Cliegne vista.

He couldn't understand why she hadn't corrected the photographer, but all thoughts went out of his mind, when she slid an arm around his waist. In truth, Ignis forgot how to breath for a moment, especially when she curled herself into him. One of her hands rested on his waist, the other on his chest, and both found bare skin; thanks to the revealing costume.

Despite his best efforts, Ignis couldn't help wondering what her touch would feel like in a more private setting... his mind back to the wonderful massage she once gave him. Though he quickly shook his head, trying to dispel the thought. It was a disservice to both her and Gladio, and he felt ashamed.

However, she was suddenly whispering his name, and unable to help himself, Ignis glanced down at her. She was looking up at him with such warmth, that he couldn't help return her charming smile. At that exact moment, the photographer's camera flashed. The shuttering sound nearly made him jump, and his stomach churned uncomfortably when the man hurried over... Ignis had an awful premonition that his feelings would be clearly written on his face.

Sure enough, they were. But what Ignis hadn't expected, was for her to look like she adored him just as much. His throat went dry, and he watched a little bewildered, as she paid for the photo to be sent to her email... which meant she liked it, right?

Could it mean she liked him too?

But she couldn't, she was with Gladio, and Ignis knew he couldn't compare... what's more, he didn't want to. They were so good together; happy together. There was no chance he'd do anything to jeopardise that.

Still, he didn't resist when her hand found his. The crowds were only becoming thicker the further down the main street they went, and she was merely holding on to ensure they didn't get separated... nothing more, nothing less. One quickly snapped photo didn't change anything, Ignis just needed to remind himself that.

Though, as they continued to walk down the packed main street, he often found his thumb absent-mindedly stroking across her knuckles. Thankfully, she didn't mention it, though occasionally she'd give his fingers a gentle squeeze.

Ignis knew he was liable to drive himself crazy, if he tried to give meaning or motive to her actions, so he tried to focus on everything else that was going on around them. Which wasn't too hard, considering they were slowly climbing up the wooden tower. How she had convinced him to do the Leap of Faith, Ignis wasn't sure. Then again, it was just as likely she'd simply steered them in the tower's direction, and he'd followed like an obedient puppy.

All too soon, it was their turn on the platform, and Ignis was equally awed and terrified by how excited she seemed to be. He swallowed nervously, when he peered over the drop. Of course he'd make the jump, otherwise he'd wasted his time climbing the tower; and Ignis hated being inefficient. But on the other hand, he couldn't understand why she seemed so eager to throw herself off.

Naturally, he agreed when she asked to go first, and watched a little slack-jawed, as she gracefully made the jump; acting as if she was diving into a pool, rather than executing a death-defying leap.

“Your girl is something else,” the attendant chuckled.

“She is.”

The agreement was out of his mouth before Ignis had a chance to think. Immediately, he felt guilty. She wasn't his... to be honest, he didn't even think she was Gladio's. The pair were certainly smitten with each other, but she was _certainly_ her own person; something Ignis fully respected.

Thankfully, it was only strangers around to hear his stupidity, and soon Ignis' mind was distracted by his time to jump. Following the attendant's instructions, he safely tucked his glasses in one of his costume's pouches, before taking a deep breathe.

He leapt.

Probably nowhere near as gracefully as she had, but Ignis could feel the wind whipping past his face, could feel his heart pounding with exhilaration. He landed with a surprisingly soft thud, in a cart filled partly with hay, but the rest was spongy foam blocks. Unable to hide his smile, Ignis clambered out the landing area, barely managing to put his glasses back on, before he was suddenly pounced upon.

She was grinning widely, as her arms tightly wound around his neck. Without thinking, he picked her up, laughing as he squeezed her tight. The moment he set her back on his feet, Ignis promptly lost his mind, momentarily pressing his lips to her sinfully kissable ones.

Common sense quickly caught up though, and he pulled back, a hasty apology on the tip of his tongue. The words never came, as another attendant hurried over, giving them the photographic proof of their Leaps of Faith. She tucked them safely in an inside pocket of her coat, before her hand found his again.

“Want to get some food?”

Ignis very nearly stared at her. He'd just kissed her, and she was acting like it was no big deal. But he was _certain_ she'd kissed him back. Of course, the kiss had been rather chaste, and he'd seen her kiss other people beside Gladio before; mainly Nyx and Crowe... but never as enthusiastically. Because Ignis was certain it wasn't just wishful thinking, that she'd pressed her lips just as hard against his, as he had hers. But it couldn't mean anything, could it?

“Iggy?” she asked, concern colouring her voice.

He blushed, realising he'd been silent for too long. “Apologies, I guess I'm still recovering from the excitement,” he stated, hoping it sounded convincing. “And of course, where would you like to try?”

Without much discussion, they unanimously agreed to try the new pop up cafe; Square Enix, that had set up shop near the tower. Hand in hand, they meandered through the thinning crowd, and Ignis was relieved to see there were some vacant tables. He also noticed two very familiar spiky heads, one blonde and one dark. She must have noticed them to, since she began to lead the way towards their friend's table; surprisingly, not letting go of his hand. Though as they drew near, their pace crawled to a halt.

“I've come up with a new recipeh!”

Ignis took a sharp inhale, stung by Noctis' impression of him. He didn't think the prince was doing it to be cruel, not really... but after a lifetime of having his accent and mannerisms mimicked and made fun of, it hurt that his friend was doing the same.

Of course, Ignis had never let on that any of it had ever bothered him, but he'd hoped his friends would have known regardless. Then again, with the way her eyes narrowed, Ignis realised she at least knew. He tried to ask her not to react, already feeling foolish for how hurt he felt. But before he could, she'd let go of his hand and marched up the the boys' table.

“Cute!”

Her tone was so sharp and icy, that both Noctis and Prompto jumped.

“H-hey... you t-two,” the blonde stuttered.

The prince said nothing, and Ignis wouldn't be surprised if Noctis had been cowed by the daggers she glared at him, before she swiped two skewers off the plate that sat between them.

“That's our dinner!” Prompto whined.

“Consider it penance,” she retorted.

Without a backward glance at the pair, she stalked away, but not before linking her arm with Ignis'. He raised an eyebrow at her, when she handed him one of the fragrant kebabs. She shrugged, as they wove their way through the milling crowd, but spared him a small smile.

“He's an ass.”

Ignis was torn between agreeing, and defending the prince as he always did. Unable to reconcile with himself, he took a bite out of the skewered meat; finding the steak both tender and well seasoned. He hummed his approval, ideas quickly coming to mind. Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis noticed her smiling at him... he'd almost call it indulgent, but he was desperately trying not to read too much into the way she was acting. She was obviously just being her friendly self, nothing more.

“New recipe?” she asked, gently.

He blushed, but could tell she wasn't asking to tease him. Out of all their companions, she was the one that took the most interest in his cooking. That's not to say the other's didn't appreciate it; Gladio especially, who was always the first to compliment the food, and was also always the first to volunteer to try a new recipe.

But she was the one who took a genuine interest, often helping him cook as well. However, after what had happened in the cafe, Ignis was more than a little embarrassed to admit that: yes, he had a new recipe in mind. But this was _her_ , and he knew he could trust her. Neither her nor Gladio had ever let him down.

“Indeed,” Ignis replied, forcing a small smile.

To his surprise, she grinned, looking genuinely excited. “I can't wait to try it."


	3. Chapter 3

Gladio couldn't help grinning at the photo that flashed on his screen; his girlfriend and Ignis posing in what looked like the same spot that he, Iris and Cindy had stumbled across earlier.

Then again, posed might be a little strong a word. The shot was so candid, with both smiling adoringly at each other; it made warmth bloom in Gladio's chest.

Maybe it _was_ time to finally approach Ignis,  about the attraction they both had for the man, but that would have to wait... until the three of them had the chance to talk in private.

As it was, Iris was suddenly pulling at his arm, having just finished her duet with Cindy. How he'd been dragged into Lestallium's only karaoke bar, Gladio wasn't sure. But then again, he was also wearing an 'assassin' costume, so it was wasn't actually the weirdest thing he'd done all day.

So sighing good naturedly, he let his little sister drag him up to the stage; while hoping she wasn't going to choose a bubbly pop song this time...

* * *

Night had well and truly settled by the time Gladio had managed to free himself from the women's clutches. He was certain that Cindy and Holly would get Iris safely back to the hotel, so he didn't feel bad for escaping.

Without really thinking, Gladio took out his phone, taking a moment to once again admire the photo his girlfriend had sent, before quickly firing off a text message inviting her and Ignis to dinner.

Earlier, he'd spotted a little open air grill set up where the market usually was, and his mouth had watered at the mere smell. It was a rare night that Ignis didn't cook, and since the others were no-doubt still off enjoying themselves, Gladio wanted to take the chance to treat the man for once. A packed patio was hardly the place to have the type of conversation he wanted to have with Ignis, but that didn't stop him being able to simply do something nice.

He didn't bother hiding his grin when his girlfriend quickly replied, confirming that both she and Ignis would meet him at the little backstreet grill. It wouldn't take them long, so Gladio took the opportunity to snag them a tiny table, and order each dish that was on the menu.

He wasn't exactly convinced with the Offal Stew; though he'd try anything once, but both the Spicy and Peanut Satay skewers looked and smelt amazing, as did the Curry with Roti plate... that one smelt divine. 

Gladio also grabbed them all a couple of beers each, determined to get Ignis to relax; just this once. The man deserved a break.

Just as he thought that, his girlfriend and Ignis rounded the corner, walking arm in arm. Gladio saluted them both with his beer, before waving them over. The table was so small, that he'd had to crowd their chairs on one side, just to be able to make enough room for their order... not the he was complaining about getting up close and personal with them both.

And his girlfriend; six bless her, managed to sandwich Ignis in between them. She shot him a knowing wink, the moment Ignis leant forward to examine the food, and Gladio knew they were on the same page. There might not be a chance for them to really talk with the subject of their joint affection tonight, but that didn't mean they couldn't seduce him a little.

Of course, she was right onboard without him even asking, obligingly eating the satayed piece of meat he offered her. Her tongue teasingly licking the tips of his fingers, her perfect lips briefly caressing his thumb and index, before she withdrew. Her eyes closed in obviously pleasure at the taste, even as she hummed her approval.

Gladio's gaze turned hooded just watching her, and from the blush that had suddenly appeared on Ignis' pale cheeks, he was certain he wasn't the only one affected.

He expected her to return the favour, but to Gladio's slight surprise, she made a bolder move. After sampling the fragrant curry herself, she offered a forkful of the tender meat and rice to Ignis.

Gladio was close enough to hear their friend's shocked inhalation, and of course he noticed the quick sideways glance Ignis threw him. Smirking, Gladio busied himself with taking a long drink of his beer, hiding his own surprise, when the man actually accepted her offering; closing his distractingly full lips around the food, instead of taking the fork off her.

Ignis' blush actually deepened when he sat back, looking a little nervous. Gladio hated that look on his best friend's face; like he was waiting for them to suddenly laugh at him.

So he quickly took the initiative, offering Ignis some Roti dipped in the curry sauce. The strategist's reached out a hand, and Gladio tried to dampen down the disappointment, that Ignis was simply going to take the food off him; but then the man's elegant fingers wrapped gently around his wrist, steadying his hand, before actually leaning in to take a bite. Gladio's girlfriend caught his eye, winking as she took a casual sip of beer.

“Curry's a bitch of a stain to get out of whites,” she teased.

“Indeed,” Ignis agreed.

Despite the man's dry tone, it was obvious he was barely holding back a smile. Grinning, Gladio settled his arm around their friend's chair, just as his girlfriend squeezed Ignis' knee.

He took a moment to share a look with her... they really needed to find the moment to say something to Ignis, and soon.


End file.
